Becoming a Custodian
by Adina Mizu
Summary: In which all the Lusi earn their title as Custodian.
1. Becoming a Custodian

Characters of Andrew Hussie

This is something new I am trying out. I will start this trend damnit!

Read! Read and _ENJOY._

There was a rhythmic clicking and tapping as white pointed feet crept over the stones near the large cavernous opening which served as one of the exits for the trials; where young grubs could be found emerging from at any given time. Various other white carapaced creatures scoured the entrance for the small wrigglers. Those who found an acceptable one would take it up and scurry off with their find. It was hard work to find a decent charge before another got to it first. There were often fights over who would end up with the grubbling, fights which only ended with one Lusi standing.

Emitting a irritated growl one particular Lusus crept on in search for a charge. A search it had been on for years with no success. Coming across a grub it leaned down and scented it out. With a rattle of frustrated clicks from its throat it moved on without so much as a second glance. Clicking over the stones its attention was grabbed by a disgruntled holler from one of the other Lusi. The creature reared back and moved on casting a fierce look of disgust behind it. Curious of this uncommon reaction it couldn't help but creep closer.

The grub that it found was nothing particularly out of the norm. It's horns were small and dull, even for a grub. It had no oddities to speak of, at least, none that were physical. Leaning down and scenting it over it was met with two surprises. One, that the grub tried to growl at it when it got close, and two, it scent... It looked the grub over again and sniffed it out once more. There was no mistaking the scent. The grub looked up at it as if waiting for it to storm off like the other had. From the look of it the wriggler had been out for at least a day or so and was still without a custodian.

Reaching out a pinchered limb the grub snapped at it, weak teeth trying to hold its pitiful grip on the large claw. Using its other claw it picked up the grub, careful not to squeeze it too hard. The wriggler left go of the first pincer and started to snarl as best it could at the large crustacean that lifted it off the ground. It returned the verbal emitance with its own series of snaps and clicks. Going back and forth for a few moments the grub seemed to give up and allowed the white creature to carry it away. Turning with its new charge in claw it started off away from the cave exit.

The Lusi that had made such a fuss over the grub before noticed and hollered once more. It stepped up as if to challenge the Crab-esque being with its choice of a charge. The act was not missed and immediately the crustacean let out a shrill shriek of anger, a singular warning. The other refused to back down and charged forward. With ease the attck was dodged and moving quickly it advanced on it's attacker and closed it's pincer around its neck. With a single and final click the other's head was snapped clean off. The other Lusi in the area raised no alarm as it was to them, another fight over a grub; though not the kind they assumed. With a grolwing huff the victor stalked off to leave once more, the grub in it's grip looking between the fallen being and it's own. The white being didn't look down at it, keeping its attention on where it was going.

It had a charge to look after now.

It was a custodian.

It was Crabdad.


	2. First Flight

Characters of Andrew Hussie

(quick note to the person who pointed out my mistake with the 'over' repeat. Thank you. because of that I also noticed a grammatical error. I am stuck in word pad to write these up so I don't catch stuff like that. Thanks again.)

It was early evening and the suns blazing rays had just been swollowed by the high ridges of the mountain range. Lusi crept slowly up to the cave exit located in the side of the stoney face. Small ones at first as they were able to slink through the early shadows, the bigger ones following behind. The first of the grubs had already come and gone. Taken by the bigger or more agressive Lusi. The competition for finding proper grub was fierce and the fights for them were more then what the smaller Lusus could handle.

Drifting around the stones and larger Lusi the smaller searched out the grubs that dotted the ground. This brood of grubs proved to be highly contrasting compared to others that came before it. So much so the it was possible to pass over up to three grubs without even scenting them out. One was too big for the little thing to handle raising while another was so small it was sure not to even survive a single sweep. The third one growled and thrashed at all that approached, even the bigger Lusus. While the brood was big the pickings were little.

Gliding under the legs of a large seatailed-Lusus the tiny white bull's attention was grabbed by a yewl of distress. Hovering in place a moment more it flittered down between some particularly large boulders. Wedged between them was a pathetically twisting wriggler trying to free it's problematically wide horns. After a moment the small grub stopped as tears formed in it's eyes. Descending over the grubbling the bull gently nuzzled against it's tiny cheek. Lifting it's tiny feet up it jingled the small ring in the Lusus's nose earning a sneeze from the tiny thing. This caused the grub to jolt at first in surprise before squealing in delight. Calming down a bit the wriggler let out a pathetic whine of distress as it tried to once more free itself. Fluttering above the grub the bull hooked its hooved legs under it's horns and pulled as hard as it could, slowly but surely lifting them both into the air.

The wriggler let out another squeal of joy as it took to the sky, though in truth they were barely topping the height of a small bush. The bull was grateful the grub was small enough to lift. Landing at the bottom of the rock pile the tiny Lusus had to take a breather, one of many, before going back to work at trying to transport the gentle wriggler to a proper hive location. Patting the bull comfortingly with every stop the grub couldn't be happier having a Lusus that was able to fly.

This dainty cow.

This Tinkerbull.


	3. Our Monochrome Eyes

The sun had been down for quite some time now and the area was littlered with grubs emerging from the caves, it was hardly an issue finding one. The real issue was with the other Lusi, which the area was also covered in, who may also want it. Despite so many grubs being available there were still times when fights broke out over a specific one. Quite a few grubs were killed or injured in the process due to the place being so crowded, but with so many about it made little difference.

Of course there was another factor to be taken into account when grub hunting. It was extremely hard to hunt for a proper charge if, for instance, one ended up killing two or three of them with every footstep. It wasn't intentional of course; the little things were just so fast it was only known they were there after the crunch and pop that resounded from underfoot; large white feet that were becoming more and more colorful as time passed. It was equally difficult when one was easily distracted by those colors and stopped to dip it's large clawed fingers in the liquid and messily scrawl crooked lines on the ground.

Needless to say things took a long time for some. It was nearing dawn and the dualheaded Lusi was still doodling, having quite forgotten what it was doing beforehand. On a small pile of rocks nearb lay a grub, watching with what was suppoed to be a scowl of annoyance. Seeing that it was going to be light soon the grub stood, dodged a few pairs of hooves, legs, tails and what have you from passing Lusi and made it's way towards the small treeline. It was where most unclaimed grubs with any sense went to pass the day away in relative safety from the sun.

Just past the treeline the grub turned it's head and saw the same absent minded Lusus sitting there painting, taking no notice of the time. Grumbling it turned around altogether and mades its way back out towards it. Stopping in front of the massive Lusi it let out a loud sort of peep to get the creatures attention. It worked, the dualheaded being was startled and it looked down to see the grub that had called out. When it did it was suprised further by the striking eyes it had. One red and one blue, just like its own. It reached out to prod at them absently but the grub growled and nipped at it's clawed fingers in response.

Turning sharply the grub huffed and started once more for the trees, looking back only once to see if the giant was following. At first the Lusi didn't know what to do when it had turned away, until it had turned around to look at him. With nothing else really on it's mind the creature stood up and followed along. When ever it got too close to stepping on it the grub would let out a sharp reprimand, though it would do just the same if it got to far behind as well.

It didn't really know what the grub was doing, but whatever it was he was okay with just going along with it. After all, it didn't have a grub of it's own and no place to be in particular. At least, it didn't think it did. But, the grub didn't have a custodian either did it? It wouldn't mind taking it in if it would allow it to.

To be its dualheaded custodian.

Its Bicyclops


	4. One More Try

The area is alive with movement. Scurrying, fighting, hunting. That's what they were doing, hunting. No, not hunting, searching. Hard to tell the difference sometimes. Though this one didn't know why it still bothered. They never last long. Never, not one. But it was something inside, pulling, urging to fufill this need. It had to be done. So, pulling its massive tail forward with its two long legs it moved with surprising ease over the stony surfaces. This cavernous opening was farther away from home then some, but the others had already failed to yeld the grub of choice.  
>There was a sudden spike in activity as two other white carapiced creatures began to fight. One charged the other with a cry, but its opponent didn't back down. There was a sidestep and a single resounding 'click' and it was over. Not as entertaining as other fights, but that wasn't really important. No, the search was still on. Over the stones, sniffing here and there, steping and sliding forward. But it only took a moment, a single grunt of annoyance to get some attention.<br>Turning it's long head the bearded Lusus peered back at its tail where a small grub had set to growling at the large fin that both obstructed and smeared its work. There at the fallen body of the recently culled lusi was a grub, now angry, trying to fix the lines that were ruined by the finned tail. It turned its own head up and snapped a sharp reprimand for the damage done, which was then rewarded with a sharp and far more intimidating reply. The grub seemed surprised by this but after it recovered and scowled. The small thing was surprised further when the being before it leaned it's long neck over it and gave it a good sniffing. This, for whatever reason, seemed to amuse the thing and it squealed in approval. The large creature was tempted to take it when the feeling of dread came over it. They never lasted long. Never, not one.  
>The Lusi's nose was still hovering over the grub, who noticed the thing had stopped moving. The wriggler took the oppertunity to lift itself up as best it could on its hide legs to reach the afformentioned facial reagion. Latching on it gave the beast a sort of hug, giving a chirp of delight at it. Jolting mildly with surprise the bearded lusi bleated, verbalizing its reaction. This seemed to cause the grubbling more amusement as it rubbed its face into the slightly furred face. This melted whatever thoughts the creature had and it nuzzled the grub back. Lifting its head away the tiny wriggler lost it's hold, earning a grunt of disapproval. Reaching back down the lusi picked it up, much to its delight, and started to turn away.<br>It had to stop for a moment as a smaller lusus passed under it, but that didn't even bother it. It even seemed to amuse the small grub in its mouth. The urge that had brought it here was subsiding, but it's old ones were still there, just rolling under the surface. No, this one would be different. This one would make it. Even if an absence was needed. With luck the grub would learn, would understand. Being alone, although hard would yield it the best rate for survival. It was the best it could manage for the wriggler.  
>Not everyone had it easy.<br>Not everone had a Seagoatdad.


	5. Into The Sun

Restless. It was restless. Couldn't stay still, couldn't just sit there. It needed to move, needed to get out. But that wasn't it's purpose. No, it had a spacific job to preform. But, it just didn't want it. It didn't feel right. Like something was wrong, missing. It had to move, had to get out. Buzzing it's wings in the limited space the creature tried to navigate the small enclosed area. It was hard, even growing up here did't help. After all, it never left the main chamber before. But, how hard was it to go up?  
>Oh, but wait. There, what was that? That moving thing? Ah, yes. A grub. All the way down here still. The new brood must have hatched. It was odd to think the small thing would move it's way to the surface having never seen it, nor the cave before, yet something that had been there for sweeps was getting lost in the depths. But, if the grub could make it...<br>Slow and quiet, never making a sound. It never even looked up, well, not at you anyway. Just ahead. There were other grubs at some points, but the small one being tailed kepts it's distance and kept moving. There were times the grub lingered and chirped towards the others, getting them back on track, though it remained alone in its journey. Well, alone as it could be while being followed anyway. It was always calm though, with all the trials, just calm. Never snapping its jaws in annoyance or irritation, never growling or snarling harshly at the others, and never, not once chirpping in distress.  
>Finally, there was a dull light growing in the dark passageway. The winged being started to hang back knowing enough at least that the light spelled death to grubs and that night would have to fall before it officially emerged. But, the grub didn't stop, didn't even slow down. To have been so clever up to this point only to rush into the harsh sunlight was very confusing to say the least. Curiosity peaked the beast buzzed after it following it into the light.<br>Looking around it took a moment before the grub was spotted. There, along the shattered wall, using the extended edges of the cavern roof the grub was making its way closer to the exit. Grubs caught in the cave when the lusi came looking had a habit of being crushed under foot. An event that was made clear by the splotches covering the ground. Grubs that made it to the top and out of the confined space stood the best chance. It had only been born no longer then a couple of hours ago and still it had managed a full cavernous journey with enough wit to crawl its way to a better, if not somewhat promising future. One that lasted more then just a few hours.  
>A future. That's what it had. It was out, out of the dark, Free to roam and grow and learn. So small and already having so much. But it would be hours still until any potential custodians came by. It was rare for a lusi to be able to stand the heat from the sun. Surely, even if out of the direct light, the poor thing would be dead by the time night fell. But, only if left alone. It would stay, maybe, until it was night. Could look after it until then, and, maybe a little after?<br>Flying up behind the grub the winged beast gently places its legs around it. The wriggler was surprised at first and let out its first shrill chirp. With a gentle smile and nuzzle of comfort the lusi lifted the small thing from the ground. Not too high, but not too low fromt he ground. The grub after its initial shock seemed to realize what was happening and imeadiately calmed down. It even fell asleep as the two flew away from the grubbling grounds. Together they could actually stand a chance in the harshness. The clever little grub and the silent determined guardian.  
>The escaped winged queen-to-be.<br>The Virgin Mother Grub.


	6. Test You Test Me

The night was cool and clear with hardly a noise in the air. Just a few straggling lusi in the rather inactive cavern exit. One of the few noises was a rhythmic sort of drumming, or rather, a thumping that permiated the air. The sound stops as the medium sized lusi leaned down to sniff one of the few grubs that dotted the area. It seemed like a decent grubbling at first, not too agressive or anything, though when a quick nudge caused it to whine in distress it was left await a new potential guardian.

After looking over the other few that had made it out this particular opening the hopping lusi laid down to wait a new wave. It being hardly even midnight yet there was plent of time. So much time, in fact, that the carapiced creature actually started to does off. It was startled awake again by a surprising nip at the nose. Jolting up it glanced down and found a grub had wriggled right up to it. It hadn't been startled back by the sudden movement, nor the shrill chirp that had been let out. The small thing looked up at the lusi almost expectantly, waiting for it to make the next move.

After recovering from the initial shock it leaned down al the way on it's shortened forelegs and sniffed the wriggler over, which the tiny being took in stride. Once satisfied with that the creature lifted itself back up and looked it over. The two sat there as if both sizing up the other. After a moment the lusi decided to rely on its usual test and nudged the wriggler in the side. It kept its feet and look at the creature with confusion. When it didn't do anything further the lusi repeated its action only a little harder. At this the grub reacted, letting out a chirp it lowered it's head and nudged it right back with it's small horns.

This exchange went on for a few more moments until the white beast brought out its final test. Thumping it's large tail on the ground it tried to startle the tiny wriggler before it. Instead it huffed and wriggled its body down as if it were going to go into a full on charge. At this point the carapiced being leaned its own head down and when the grub made contact with the bigger creatures horns it chirped with surprise. The lusi lifted its head slightly and gave the grub a lick on the cheek. This simple act seemed to calm the wriggler and with chirped again, positively this time. When the lusi went to lift its head again the grub stopped it and, using its tiny little legs, brought the others head back down, touching horns in a nuzzling manner.

Now, after all the little tests and inspections the white creature lifted the grubbling up and placed it in the small pouch on its front. It could feel the movement of the smaller being as it made itself comfortable and looking down it saw the tiny little head pop out just over the top. Once it seemed settled the lusi started off for what it assumed would be the safest place. Not just safe for them from other, but for other trolls from them. While its charge may never grow into a particularly strong troll physically, it knew full well what would be developing in its place. While unkown and growing physical power was a hazard, even more so was the power of the mind. It was equally, if not more so, dangrous with potentially random flying objects, things that burst into flame or worse, unexpected explosions of electricity for no apparent reasons. But things would be taken in stride.

Everything dealt with by acts of patience.

Everything dealt with by Ram-mom.

~~

Note ~ This has been re-written a few times as so a few parts many not flow as well as they had at first. The reason I had to change it a fe times is that in the original I had the grub already exibiting signs ofher power, which after I thought about it didn't make sense. I believe that the powers would have to have time to develope before any outward signs would show. At least a sweep or two. Once I caught my mistake it started the mad re-writes. However, one of the biggest holes was filled by an idea given to me by 'PeachesAreDericious'. She brought up the head-butting part, which I thought was just too adorable to sa no too. So congrats! You got a shout out! xD


End file.
